


Choking Hazard

by ConsumingRomance (CameoAmalthea)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Animal Ears, Fetish, Kink, M/M, Macro/Micro, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/ConsumingRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Vore</p><p>Roxas thought anything was better than life in a pet shop, but the little hamster boy soon learns things can get much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choking Hazard

Escape. He was getting out of that place and nothing could stop him.

I'm DONE WITH THIS!

It wasn't that living in a pet shop was so bad, free food, wheel to run in, but no matter how long you ran in that wheel you didn't get anywhere. There had to be more to life than sitting in cage all day waiting for someone to buy him. Roxas was a fairly cute hamster boy, boyish face that held the deepest blue eyes, cute little ears sticking out of blond spikes. His ears being the only feature that marked him as a hamster at all, other wise he looked like any ordinary fifteen year old.

If Roxas had cared about such things, he might have wondered why no one had bought him, but he didn't care. He didn't need to be anybody's pet. So, when a chance of escape came, he took it. He used his exercise wheel to get to the top of the cage, and from there figured a way to slip out the top. From there it was a quick run to the door, and freedom.

Not that he had any idea where he'd go from there. He'd never actually been outside the pet shop, after all, so how would he know where to go. Besides, being only a few inches tall, getting his barring proved difficult.

When he happened to a lawn with a rather tall looking tree, Roxas thought it was a good opportunity to get a feel for where he was. So Roxas began to climb while on the other side of the tree, unbeknownst to Roxas, a neko named Demyx napped against of the side of the trunk.

The neko was a few years older than Roxas, although he was dressed like any teen might, in a band-T and jeans, as if to complete the young rocker image, the neko's hair was cut into a mohawk like mullet. Being a neko, Demyx was much larger than the hamster boy, a giant by comparison.

When Roxas reached the branches of the tree, he began the task of making his way toward the edge of a branch so he could get a good view of the city beyond. "Don't look down," he said to himself, only to gaze at the ground the moment he took one step forward. It was then that he saw the neko, and his heart, which had already been hammering for fear of the height, raced ever faster. Because a neko was a cat, and although Roxas had never met a cat before, something told him that there was very good reason to be nervous about cats.

"Better get out of here," thought Roxas. He turned, intending to climb down and sneak away before the cat woke, but at the moment the wind picked up, shaking the the tree he was in. Roxas lost his balance and tumbled downward towards the sleeping cat.

A cat who at that moment opened his mouth in a very wide yawn. At the exact right moment for Roxas to fall right it.

Roxas landed on the back of Demyx's tongue, nearly falling right down his wind pipe. Demyx bolted upright coughing, and grabbed his water bottle, taking a long drink. Inside his mouth, Roxas was washed towards the back his throat.

"No," he thought, "please don't swallow." But it was useless. Demyx gulped down the water, and Roxas with it.

The lump that was Roxas slid down his throat, and Demyx let out a belch. "What did I just swallow?" He asked out loud, to no one in particularly. Oh well, probably wouldn't kill him. So with a shrug, he lay down, intent on finishing his cat nap.

As for Roxas, he was washed down Demyx's throat, a dark pink tunnel which squeezed him down until at last he fell into the cat's belly, and right on top of someone else.

"Would you kindly get off?" the person asked.

Roxas pulled himself up, and looked down at the person who'd broken his fall. It was a blue haired mouse boy, with matching colored ears and tail. Roxas scrambled backwards, until he backed into one wall of Demyx's stomach.

Stomach. He was in the cat's stomach, he'd be eaten. No, no! This was not good, not good at all. "He...he really ate me."

"Well he is a cat," pointed out the mouse. He stood, moving out of the puddle of water to a dryer spot. He shook off his hands, and regarded Roxas with what seemed a cool, yet polite, indifference. "And you're a...what are you exactly, you don't have a tail."

"I'm a hamster," Roxas replied. "My name's Roxas."

"I'm Zexion," returned the mouse, "although that doesn't matter now that we're in here really, as it would be accurate to say I'm breakfast, or I was, and I suppose you're lunch?"

"Lunch?" asked Roxas, shaking his head. "No, I can't be, I...I don't want to be food, I have to get out here!" Roxas began to pound and kick the walls of the neko's stomach.  
There was no way he was going to end his days in some cat's digestive tract.

"Hey," said Zexion, showing a hint of annoyance, "stop that once. You really have no sense of sarcasm do you, hey!"

Roxas was too panicked to listen to work Zexion said, and instead continued to try to beat the living hell out of Demyx's insides.

"Ugh," Demyx groaned. The cat sat up, putting a hand to his stomach.

At that moment, a fox boy happened to be passing by. His name was Axel, and he was everything a fox boy should be. Sly, with a look of cunning to his green eyes, and a certain grace to his long strides. He was tall, and thin, and his frame almost feminine. His hair was mess of deep red spikes around his pointed fox ears. He didn't particularly care that Demyx was apparently in pain, except for the fact that Demyx was his roommate, and he wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, like vomit on any of Axel's stuff.

"You ok, Dem?" asked Axel. "Tummy Troubles?"

Inside, Zexion tackled Roxas, "Stop," ordered the mouse, only to have Roxas punch him, and try to wrestle his way free. The two of them rolled and tussled around the inside of Demyx's stomach, causing the neko no end discomfort.

Another grown escaped Demyx's lips. "I think something I ate didn't agree with me," he said.

"Of course I don't agree!" shouted Roxas from within him. Both Axel and Demyx's gaze shifted to Demyx's stomach.

"Wait, what?" asked Demyx, "Who are you? What are you, when did I?"

Axel scoffed, "Don't even remember what you had for lunch?"

"Or what he had for breakfast apparently," Zexion quipped shoving Roxas off of him. "As a reminder, Demyx, I'm in here! Something you should have remembered before having another course, or drinking, because at the moment I'm soaked, and this insane creature you had for lunch is trying to kill us both!"

"Zexy?" Demyx's eyes widened. "Right, I did swallow you, but..."

"Just spit us out!" barked Zexion.

Demyx visibly winced, and immediately complied, spitting them both out into his hand. Zexion got to his feet, looking thoroughly disgusted at being covered in drool. "I'm sorry for yelling," said the bleunette. "He didn't hurt you did he? Really Demyx, if you're actually eating something, I recommend chewing. Also, for the last time, please don't eat while I'm in your stomach!"

Roxas looked at the mouse, mouth hanging open slightly. "Did I hurt him? Did I hurt him. He ate me! And he ate you too, why are you_"

"Excuse me," said Demyx, "but I didn't eat him. I swallowed him for fun, you know? Just to hold him in my tummy for a while," Roxas looked at Demyx as if he was inside, but the neko payed him no mind, and continue talking. "And I didn't eat you. Or at least, I don't think I did."

Axel sat down on the grass to watch the show. "Seriously Demyx," he scoffed, "first you're dating a mouse, and now you're having memory lapses. Are you sure you're right in the head?"

"Shut up, Axel," Demyx said, pointing at Axel with his free hand, "don't you dare insult my relationship." His usually light tone was now cold and deadly serious.

It was enough to make Axel back down. "Sorry."

"Especially after you dated that insane wolf," Demyx continued, lighter now, "talk about anger management issues."

Axel simply rolled his eyes. "Right, anyway, so if you didn't eat him, how did blondie end up in your stomach?"

"Um," said Roxas, "well I sort of fell into his mouth, and then I got washed down?"

"Wait, that was you," asked Demyx. "I thought something almost went down the wrong tube. Hey! I nearly choked because of you. Seriously, what were you thinking? Because if you were trying to commit suicide, jumping in my mouth wasn't the way to do it. I could have died!"

"Quit whining," said Axel.

"But he's a choking hazard!" said Demyx.

"I didn't jump," said Roxas, "I fell! I didn't mean to."

"Not so good at this whole survival thing are you?" asked Axel, "word of advice, falling into predator's mouths, not the best way to stay alive. Got it memorized?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry," he said to Demyx, "will you just let me go now?" He asked, expecting to be set down. Demyx smirked and shook his head.

"Why would I do that?" asked Demyx, "With Zexion out of my stomach I can actually eat, and it's not like I got a good taste the first time." He brought Roxas to his lips giving him a long lick. "Mmm, yeah, definitely tasty. Sorry, but it's down the hatch with you."

Roxas's eyes widened. "No!" he cried, "please no! Don't eat me!" He immediately began to struggle against Demyx's grasp.

"Are you sure you want to eat him, Dem?" asked Axel, coming closer. "After what happened last time?"

"Yeah," said Demyx, "this time he'll be digested. He should settle down pretty quick." Demyx lifted Roxas up by the collar of his white and checkered shirt, dangling him over his open mouth.

Roxas stared down into Demyx's mouth, which glistened with saliva from tongue to tonsils. "No!" He cried and squeezed his eyes shut preparing to meet his end down the cat boy's gullet.

"Come Demyx," said Axel, reaching up to scratch the neko behind the ears. "He's too cute to eat. Look at him."

"Axel, not that spot," protested Demyx, before breaking into a purr as he slumped slightly in enjoyment, leaning into the touch.

Axel seized this opportunity and Roxas, snatching the hamster boy while Demyx was distracted. "Yoink," he said, smirking. Axel got to his feet, and headed towards the house.

"Hey!" shouted Demyx. "I was gonna eat that!"

"Don't you dare," Axel called back, "he's mine now, got it memorized. You touch him, and mouse boy's lunch."

"You don't even eat mice!" said Demyx.

"I'll feed him to Riku," said Axel, "don't think I won't. Just make sure you're nice to my new pet from now on."

Axel headed up the stairs towards there appointed, smiling at the hamster in his hand. "It's all right now, little guy," said Axel. "You can stay with me for as long as you want, and I'll make sure no one tries anything, sound good? And when we get upstairs I'll get you cleaned up."

"Thanks," said Roxas, "and thanks for saving me."

"Don't worry about it. Hey do you like ice cream? How about I buy you some after you get cleaned up? You deserve a reward after all you've been through today. I'm Axel, by the way, got it memorized?"

"Axel," he repeated, "I'm Roxas."

"Roxas," the fox boy drew out each syllable of the name.Then smiled, revealing fanged teeth.

The hamster looked at the fox nervously. "You aren't going to change your mind and eat me, are you?"

"No way," Axel laughed, waving off Roxas's worries. "You're way too cute for that. Besides, I don't need the tummy troubles."


End file.
